denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Ch.523
It's the 523rd Ch. of Denma. Summary The glasses accountant says Lot will win. Another accountant says he has been around the block a few times so he knows, and guys who talk big are never that strong, and Federick is the thumb for a reason. The accountant calls Marvin's junior to Ayn and asks who does he think is the strongest of all the White Police Guards. Ayn answers of course, those two are quite strong, but he bet is Haggler, who's the one Duke Gosan always keeps around, and he wouldn't have made it as the Duke's personal bodyguard if he's weak. At this point, Marvin appears briefly behind Ayn. The accountant says Haggler is the monster of a Quanx who's supposed to be over two and a half meters tall. The glasses accountant says the accountant getting tense, but he'll never run into Haggler anyway. At this time, the senior accountant appears and notices that, this is the accounting and auditing team's report for the second half of the year and their assigned stations, and they'll be performing their auditing duties in their assigned locations for around two months. The senior accountant envies that they barely work four to five hours a day at home, and now they send them on a business trip, and it's more like a two-month paid vacation, so they'd better thank Hazz the merciful, then he notices to the head of accounting team No. 1. Bowl cut calls to Federick that he need this. Federick says why're junior White Police Guards all so clingy today. Glyph of forehead says everyone wants a meeting with Federick today, and they're so desperate for a new position. White man says the clever ones are all swarming around Count El after hearing the news about the merger. Glyph of forehead says the El's Five Fingers haven't heard a word from the Gosan family for over a year now, and they never once issued a draft either. White man says the Gosan family really getting rid of the El's Five Fingers, like the rumors say, and he explains the rumors that Duke Gosan is disbanding the old White Police Guards that the Duke passed down to him, and making a new police force. Glyph of forehead asks who would Federick choose if he had to choose either Gosan or El. Federick asks to Lot that he knows it'll never happen, but if Gosan really abandons them. Lot says Federick and he get whoever's paying more as his new master. Characters #Blue accountant (debut) #Glasses accountant (debut) #Brown hair accountant (debut) #Another accountant (debut) #Ayn #Gosan (mention) #Marvin #Haggler #Duke #Senior manager (debut) #Hazz (mention) #Bowl cut #Federick #Glyph of forehead #White man #Lot #Gaya Quotes *"Of course, those two are quite strong, but my bet is Haggler. You know, the one Duke Gosan always keeps around. He wouldn't have made it as the Duke's personal bodyguard if he's weak, right?" -Ayn *"Hey, why are you getting so tense? You'll never run into him anyway." - Glasses accountant *"What's there to think about? Then you get whoever's paying more as your new master, you idiot!" -Lot Category:Chs.